i love you but still he is in my heart
by crazyforpurvi
Summary: Nothing Have To Say...check inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys I am here back with a new story… basically not a happy love story its mixed of love, hurt, emotions, gaining and losing of love….. all the characters are set … you know centric like always "purvi" and rest are….. come on yr move down and check it own…..**

**So here story is:**

_She opens her wardrobe and trying to choose a dress because today evening she is going to a party… most of the dresses collection in her almirah is purple color based may be she thinks this color best suit on her than any other colors_

_Girl: (pov) which one suit best on me_

_She takes out many dresses one after another_

_This one "no"…. _

_How's this one again she said herself"no"_

_After taking too much time finally her gaze find out a purple color dress and she agrees on that dress… she put the dress on bed and went to washroom…. After few minutes her phone rang again and again she was not able to pick up because she was in bathroom/…_

Girl: (pov) ufff,,…..itni sari calls zaror ossi ka phone hoga

_And after some time she came back and call back on that number_

Boy: kitni bar phon kiya utha kyu nahi rahi thi yr?

Girl: hm mai batroom mai thi"

Boy:mai nahi a paonga yr party mai…

Girl: kyu kya hua….?

_Boy told her something_

Girl: I will manage….,, tumhara apne friend ke pass jana jayda zarori hai

Boy: k…. love you

Girl: by

_After sometime she is ready she is looking very pretty as usual than she locked her home and sat in car and drove off_

**Party place:**

_She is really late and the parking area was also full and she didn't saw any space to park her car… so she asked to watchman_

_Girl: where I should park the car_

_Watchman: mam that side… _

_He point a direction and she speed up car to that way saying him thanks_

_After parking her car when she was about to enter the main hall she collides with a person and both are saying "oh no" at the same time but then they identify each other voice_

Girl: pankaj tum ho….

Pankaj: kitni der laga di tumne pta hai sab tere bare mai poch rahe hai…

Girl: seriously

Pankaj: ha seriously….

Girl: k than what you waiting on…let's go

Pankaj: ha ha chlo….. aur tumhe pta hai andar ja ke tumhe ek bada surprise milne wala hai

Girl: (happily) surprise what….?

Pankaj: khud dekh laina andar ja kr

Girl: please,, please and again please

Pankaj: arre yr'

Girl: you are good friend of mine so please tell me what surprise is awaiting me inside

Pankaj: tu sunegi toh bahut khush hogi

Girl: buddhu.. surprise hamesha khushi he deti hai

_He turns and said_

Pankaj : rajat sir bhi aye hai iss party mai

Yeh tha tumhara surprise

_After hearing this she became shocked … her face express many expressions …..many things revolve in her mind…..she feels a different type of feeling from inside it was not happy not sad than what is it?_

_And the next words what she heard that makes her totally shocked She is freezing at the same place where she stands she didn't take one more step to move on because She have no more energy ,guts to move on when she hears_

Pankaj: aur woh bhi apni wife ke sath

**So this chapter is done….. I know short tha but next one must be long….. **** ….. I put many questions in this chapter so now guess it… review me…..two main characters are identify "purvi and rajat"…. And one more main character is there whom purvi talking on phone…. Who is he? Why purvi felt awkward after heard rajat name…..? what is the connection between rajat and purvi and who is the third person…? I am waiting your reviews…**


	2. Chapter 2

_And he is walking on and after few distance he realize she is not behind him….. so he turn back and saw her standing at the same place….. he speak out_

Pankaj: tum pehle se he late ho abb chlo bhi purvi…..

_She didn't answer him… so he come back to her and shakes her_

Pankaj: kya hua purvi… tum ruk kyu gai….

Purvi: ha woh mai…

_But he holds her hand and dragged her inside_

_**In party hall:**_

Shreya: arre yr kitni der kar di tumne dekh kitna time ho gya hai

Purvi : ha woh mai,,,,….. bs aise he

Shreya: acha bta kavin sir kyu nahi aye abb tak

Purvi: onke kissi dost ka accident ho gya hai isliye kavin nahi a payega

Shreya: (tease her)that's so sad onke bina party mai meri friend lonely feel karegi

Purvi: ( in werid voice) aisa kuch nahi hai shreya

Shreya: releax yr tu kavin sir ka gusa muj par kyu utar rahi hai

Purvi:mai kavin par gusa nahi ho

Shreya: acha toh phir kis par hai

Purvi: kissi par bhi nahi

Shreya: ache se janti ho mai tujhe kissi na kissi par toh tu gusa hai… bta na

_But their conversation interrupts by duo_

Daya: purvi a gai tum?

Purvi: ji sir

_And pankaj also came there and _

Pankaj: purvi tu yaha par shreya ke pass khadi hai maine itni mushkil se rajat sir ko dhonda hai….. chl onse mil lai

Purvi: mai

Abhijit: ha rajat aya hua hai yaha par….. iss organization ne osse bhi invite kiya hai…

Daya: aur karte bhi kyu na iss organization ke liye rajat ne apni jann daw par laga di thi

Pankaj again: purvi chl na

_And both of them move and after few distance_

Pankaj: woh rahe rajat sir

_And after a long time he is in front of her…. she saw him but he is busy in talking to others one…..she never forget about his specifications … like his dark attractive color, his curly hairs, his height and specially his dressing sense…_

_All are same expect one thing…..that made her shocked_

_He is wearing orange color t- shirt … again she concentrate her eyes on his shirt but really it is a t-shirt with orange color_

**Flashback**

Rajat: no no….. no

Purvi: please

Rajat: I said no that means no

Purvi: tum aisa kaise kar sakte ho rajat…. Mai tumhe gift de ri ho aur tum ho ki mana kar rahe ho….. meri itni se bat bhi nahi man sakte

Rajat: wase toh tumhare liye jan bhi de sakta ho magar yeh fezol ki baton mai mujhe emotional karne ki koshish mat kar… tu ache se janti hai ki mai dark colors nahi pehnta aur t-shirts toh bilkul bhi nahi….aur yeh color orange….. kitna ugly lag raha hai

Purvi: please…. Mere liye ek bar

Rajat: bilkul bhi nahi…. Yeh color toh mai kabi kissi ke liye nahi pehnoga

Purvi: toh yeh tumhara final decision hai

Rajat: yes full and final…. Abb tum wapis mall jao aur koi aur color chose krke koi achi si shirt lao kr auo…mai Apni puri zindgi mai aisa color nahi pehnoga…

**Flashback end**

So now what is changed in him

She thinks

.

..

…

…

According to time His choice changed

Or

"she changed him"

_She closed her eyes for few seconds and lower her head and when she open it her gaze fix on herself … her dress…_

_And again a flashback strikes to her mind_

**Flashback:**

Purvi: tum mera kehna mante ho jo mai tumhari bat mano

Rajat: mai sach keh raha ho yr,, yeh purple color tum pai bahut suit karta hai… god kasam

Purvi: apko god ki kasam khane ki zarort nahi hai ….. Tumne kaha aur maine man liya, abb tum dekhna mere pass purple color ki collection he hogi

_" because you like it and and I salute your choice"_

**Flashback end:**

_She thought " yet I prefer wearing purple color dresses"_

_She take a long breath again close her eyes and when she open her eyes she saw he is also staring her…he is moving to her and intentionally or unintentionally she also take steps toward him… now they are few distance away to each other….and their eyes met after a long time….. he was about to speak something but suddenly the lights are switched off and darkness spread to everywhere….. now both are very close to each other. She easily feel his presence there but she can't utter a single word ….. and then flashlight spot the announcers_

Man: hello ladies and gentleman …. A very good evening to all of you mai ho amit

Girl: aur mai ho rupa

rupa: jaise ki app jante hai ki ajj hamre organization ki 10 anniversary hai aur isliye hamne yeh function arrange kiya hai….. aur hamre ajj ke chief mehman hai hamri puri cid ki team jinhone time time pai hamri madad ki hai aur apni salary mai se hamre liye charity bhi karte hai…. Ajj ki sham special unke name

All claps

amit: toh party abb shru ho chuki hai toh kyu na isse aur bhi majadar banya jaye… hamri cid team se ek dance karwa kar

_All said yes_

_All the cid members are also happy because such type of chances they got very less_

rupa: toh ham chahte hai ki puri cid team yaha par a jaye

_All the cid team went there_

amit: acp sir aur salunkhey sir please app bhi

Acp: arre nahi hum dono toh abb old ho chuke hai inn bacho se dance karwao tum log…

Salunkhe : ha acp ne bilkul sahi kaha

rupa: please sir

Acp: nahi ham sirf dekhenge

amit: k sir jasie apki marji

amit to rajat: sir please app toh ayeia

Rajat: nahi mai yaha par he theek ho

Amit: please sir app bhi toh cid ka ek part hai…. Please sir mana mat kijiye apni wife ke sath agar app dance karenge toh hame bahut acha lagega

Rajat: nahi

His wife: chlo na rajat

Daya: arre yr abb toh tumhri wife bhi bol rahi hai toh a jao….

Rajat: thik hai sir

_And he went with his wife and they stands near daya_

Daya to rajat wife: wase tumhara husband bhut shrmila hai…..(teasing tone)

Rajat wife: ha abb mai bhi rajat ko janne lagi ho…. magar you know what he is the best husband in this world

Daya: acha muskan ji

Muskan: ha daya ji

And both buddies share a laugh ….

_**Shocked muskan as rajat wife…! Please tell me how's it… and any guess about rajvi life…..**_

_**Thanks ravu161**_

_**Thanks ananya d…. **_

_**Thanks jannatfairy**_

_**Thanks parise22 : yes dear you are right**_

_**Thanks kashaf titli yes dear they are cid officers**_

_**Thanks saney**_

_**Thanks blair 64**_

_**Thanks kavinsanjana**_

_**Thanks divanims**_

_**Thanks to Harman: dear abi toh mujhe bhi nahi pta ki yeh story rajvi based hai ya nahi….. because maine iski starting ke bare mai he socha hai ending nahi**_

_**Thanks nilpari: gud luck for your exams**_

_**Thanks guestnl**_

_**Thanks pari**_

_**Thanks rajvigirl**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Story is:**

Amit: toh abb hamre sare cid members yaha par a chuke hai toh dance shru karte hai… dance ka pattern yeh hai ki app log as a couple dance karenge aur song khtm hone ke bd left side pai jo bhi hoge woh rotate karenge ta jo hum apki sab ke sath ham coordination dekh sake

Rupa: toh app sab ready hai

_All nods_

**Now on the dance floor**

Firstly abhijit and tarika

Daya and shreya

Rajat and muskan

Sachin and kajal

Freedy and pankaj

Nikhil and purvi

Pankaj: sir agar app bhi apni wife ko sath lai atte toh apko bhi onke sath dance karne ka moka milta

Freedy: apni wife se dance karne se jayda mai tere sath dance karke khush ho

Pankaj:! kyu sir

Freedy: phir kabi btaonga

**And the music start **

**Hum tumhare hain tumhare sanam**

**Hum tumhare hain tumhare sanam**

**Janman mohabbat ki har kasam ki kasam**

**na juda honge hum**

**Hum tumhare hain tumhare sanam**

_And now they rotate in clockwise direction and paper is folded_

now

abhijit with shreya

daya with muskan

rajat with kajal

sachin with pankaj

freedy with purvi

Nikhil with tarika

Daya: muskan sambal ke

Muskan: daya tumhare sath dance ki bahut practice hai….so don't worry

_And the song start again_

**Tu kon kaha se ai hai **

**Yeh husan kaha se lai hai**

**Tu kon kaha se ai hai **

**Yeh husan kaha se lai hai**

**Tera nor nahi insano sa **

**kya khuda se mil kar ai hai**

**Kya khuda se mil kar ai hai **

_Oops tarika lost her balance and put her foot on the floor so she is out and same happen with freddy_

_The paper folded more and the girls and pankaj shifted again_

Now

Abhijit with muskan

Daya with kajal

Rajat with pankaj

Sachin with purvi

Nikhil with shreya

Pankaj: sir apke sath dance karke bahut maja ayega

_Rajat just smiled_

Abhijit: bhai ji app comfortable toh hai mere sath,,,,,,,,, I mean paper abb kafi fold ho chukka hai toh

Muskan: ofcourse sir i m feeling comfortable …. And sir I am so glad ke mujhe apke sath dance karne ka chance mil raha hai

Abhijit: wahoo rajat bahut lucky hai jo osse app jaisi wife mili

muskan: aur mai bhi

and suddenly they laugh

muskna: bs abhijit sir abb is se jayda mai apke sath formal nahi ho sakti…

abhijit: haha..mai toh bs aise he

_And song start_

**Na kajre ki dhar **

**na motio ke har **

**Na koi kiya shingar**

**Phir bhi kitni sundar ho-2**

**Man mai pyar bhara **

**aur tan mai pyar bhara**

**jeevan mai pyar bhara **

**tum toh mere priywan ho-2**

_And unfortunately pankaj lost his balance _

Pankaj: sir mai apki wajah se gir gya

Rajat : maine kya kiya

Pankaj: arre sir app mujhe pakad ke nahi rakh sakte the kya

Rajat: uffo pankaj… apna balance tumhe khud bana ke rakhan tha

Pankaj: sir itna acha gana chl raha tha

Rajat: pankaj abb yeh song toh mai tumhe dedicate nahi kar sakta tha na

Pankaj: ha sir bilkul sahi kaha apne…agar meri jagah purvi hoti toh chl jata magar woh toh iss song mai sachin sir ke sath thi

_Rajat's expression changed but he didn't say anything in response to him_

_And in between these abhijit and muskan also slipped their foots because they failed to match coordination with each other_

Rupa: Nikhil sir you also out apka par (foot) paper se neeche chla gya tha

Nikhil: k

Now abhijit, muskan, pankaj and Nikhil are out

_**next again rotate**_

and now purvi and shreya shift one step

daya with kajal

rajat with purvi

sachin with shreya

_the paper is folded more and now only one person took step on it_

_rajat and purvi just staring to each other_

sachin: shreya wase tum iss waqt agar daya sir ke sath hoti toh kitna acha lagta tujhe

shreya blush: sir app bhi

rajat: purvi

_purvi put her foots on his foots _

_And the song begin_

**Teri yad mai pagal pal pal rota hai**

**bin tere na jagge yeh na sota hai**

…_. Firstly she lowers her gaze but then she gathers her strength and looked to his face…. But he is looked around…. Here and there….._

**aksar tanhai mai tuje pukare**

_her eyes fills with tears_

**na zor dil pai chale**

**Hare hare hare **

**hum toh dil se hare -2**

_Still She is in same position but suddenly she heard his voice_

_"purvi it's over"_

Purvi: (with a jerk) h…ha

_And daya and kajal missed their chances in this song_

Now

rajat with shreya

Sachin with purvi

**Zindgi do pal ki-2**

**intzar kab tak hum karenge bhala **

**tumhe pyar kab tak na karenge bhala**

**Zindgi do pal ki-2**

_Both of the couple dance perfectly so again they change their position_

song

**Kissi ki ankho ka kajal ban jata hai**

**Kissi ki julfon ka badal ban jata hai**

**Kissi ke terro ka ghayl ban jata hai**

**Jo pyar karta hai pagal ban jata hai….. **

**pagal ban jata hai**

**Jo pyar karta hai…. **

**pyar karta hai pagal ban jata hai …**

…**pagal ban jata hai**

**Pyar mai jeena pyar mai marna **

**Ajj he kar lo jo hai karna**

**der bahut ho jayegi warna**

**Ajj ka din jo gujar gya**

**toh kal ban jatta hai-2**

**Jo pyar karta hai…. **

**pyar karta hai pagal ban jata hai …**

…**pagal ban jata hai**

_And in between this sachin and shreya lost their chance and the winner is rajat and purvi_

_Announcers announce their name…._

"Aur abb hum chahte hai ki hamri ajj ki winner Jodi yeh prize laine ke liye stage par aye"

_Both of them moved to stage…_

Rupa: app dono ne itna acha dance kiya tha… hame lagta hai ki app dono ke beech achi understanding hai woh toh sirf ek trailer tha please eb bar dance phir se ho jaye hamri ajj ki iss winner Jodi duwara…

Rajat: no ,… no its fine…

"Actually pehele he kafi ho chukka hai toh"

_All said yes please_

Amit: sir please….. aise chance itni asani se kaha milte hai ….. please dekhiye apke sare colleagues bhi apko bol rahe hai toh sir please

_And he turns to her and asked_

_"are you ready" _

_Again she remembers something _

_"They were standing behind the stage and he asked him purposely!_

_"purvi are you ready"_

_Purvi: yes…._

_And today again he asks him the same thing but_

_Today his words are same but his intentions are totally different from those_

_But she says "yes" in same way_

_All cheers for them and the song begin_

_Rajat came close to purvi and she felt him again or something different may be a feeling of….? Her heart beat was fast and she put her one hand on his left shoulder and another on right…..he hold her waist and after a long time their eyes met_

**Song:**

**Ishq jab had se par ho jaye**

**zindgi bekarar ho jaye**

**ishq itna bhi na jatao ki**

**husan sar pai sawar ho jaye**

(rajat slides her toward himself)

_**Ishq samundar Ishq samundar**_

_**Mera yr mila de mujko **_

_**doh lakh duwye tujko-2**_

_**Dedar bina dilbar ke **_

_**kuch soojh raha na mujhko**_

_**Osse dil ki bat bta dega**_

_**Meri ankho ka majar**_

_**Hoye Ishq samundar dil de andar**_

_**Ishq samundar dil de andar**_

_They danced really very close_

_**Mera yr mila de mujko **_

_**doh lakh duwye tujko-2**_

_**Dedar bina dilbar ke **_

_**kuch soojh raha na mujhko**_

_(he looked in her eyes)_

_**Koi bewafa nahi hota **_

_**dil ka bura nahi hota-2**_

_**Kismat se diwano ka **_

_**har waqt bura nahi hota**_

_**Seena chalni ho jata hai**_

_**jab chale waqt ka khanjar**_

_**Hoye ishq samundar dil de andar-2**_

_**Mera yr mila de mujko **_

_**doh lakh duwye tujko**_

_**Tuj sai he pyar hai karna **_

_**tera intzar hai karna-2**_

_**Mere liye toh jeena **_

_**mere ishq mai hai marna**_

_**Kitna aur kab tak bhagega **_

_**doh lagge teer sikandar**_

_**Ishq samundar dil de andar-2**_

_**Mera yr mila de mujko**_

_**doh lakh duwye tujko-2**_

_**Dedar bina dilbar ke **_

_**kuch soojh raha na mujhko**_

_both danced passionately and both of them lost in each other they are close enough and their nose tips are touching when with a jerk Rajat separates her from himself thus made her shocked….._

_and they heard clapping voice and the hall was also sounding_

rupa: really both of you awesum…..

amit: sir ma'm your trophy

_she was about to handed it when he said….._

_"kya mai apni wife ko stage par bula sakta ho she is most important person of my life"_

Amit: sure sir…..

_Once again she watched him through popped eyes_

_**She remembers:**_

_**She was busy in cutting vegetables when rajat came to her….. **_

_**Rajat : kya kar rahi ho tum…tumhara hath kat jayega**_

_**Purvi: nahi katega…aur agar kat bhi gya toh tumhe kya….(she asked raising her eyebrow)**_

_**Rajat: yr you are most important person of my life….. so agar tumhe kuch hua toh dard toh mujhe he hoga**_

_**Purvi: really**_

_**Rajat: seriously"**_

_**Fb over**_

_He called her and she came on the stage immediately and she moved to them and stood beside him and also her…_

Means she was standing in between them…

_Once again her mind catches a point ….yes you are the reason of me and rajat's separation _

_She turned her face to other side and took a deep sigh _

_After getting their prize she get down from stage and immediately moved from there no one noticed her because all were busy with rajat and muskan_

Daya: wah rajat ajj bhi tum dono ne kamal kar diya ….bina kissi practice ke itna asha dance

Muskan: akhir husband kiska hai…

_Daya glared at her_

_And shreya recognized purvi was not there_

_Shreya asked them about purvi and all said they had no idea about purvi_

_And she came back to her home irritatingly and threw her earings, dupta, and her whole jewellery without caring about them….._

_She sat on the chair with thud but didn't slept whole night…._

_Next morning She awaked after hearing her phone ring it was shreya_

Purvi: (in low tone) ha shreya bol

Shreya: (bit serious) kya bolo…kaha ho tum… kal party mai se bi bina btaye chli gai aur abb bhi kitni der bd phone uthya….

Purvi: ha bs aise he…..

Shreya: asha abb tu jaldi bureau a acp sir teri wait kr rahe hai….

_She noticed time on clock it shows 10'o clock_

Purvi: ha bs kuch he der mai ati ho

_She cuts the phone and got ready within 15 minutes and rushed out of house…_

**In bureau:**

_Everyone present in bureau when purvi came there and wished everyone…_

Purvi: shreya tune bola tha ki acp sir bula rahe hai

Shreya: ha sir ko koi important kam hai tuj se sir bs abi 2 minute mai atte honge …..

Purvi: thik hai

_And she start her pending work and at the same time her eyes recognizes someone …yes it was he….she stand up immediately but her smile vanish very next second when her wife also came with him_

Abhijit: arre tum dono a gye….

Rajat: hello sir kaise hai app …

Daya: gud hai….aur muskan tum btao

Muskan: mai bhi gud ho tumhari tarah…

_Juniors wishes him and also her after all she is their senior wife but she is still standing there when muskan came to her and greet her _

_"hello purvi"_

_Purvi: (fake smile): hello_

_Daya called muskan and she left her there_

Daya: muskan tum cid phir se kyu nahi join kar laity….

Muskan: nahi abb nahi

Abhijit: common muskan tumhara suspension letter sirf 6 month ka tha aur woh bhi bina tumhari kisi galti ke…..dcp sir ne jan buj ke

_Muskan cuts him_

Muskan: jane doh abhijit sir…..wase jo hota hai ache ke liye he hota hai tum dekho na cid se janne ke bd main eek "NGO" join kr liya tha aur abb mai apne os kam ko chod kr phir se cid join nahi krna chahti…wase jo skon bacho ki care krne mai aur unke sath time spend karne mai hai woh cid mai kam karne mai bhi nahi hai…(she said with a smile)…

Daya: ha yeh bat toh hai

Muskan: aur wase bhi rajat itna toh kama he laita hai ki hum teeno aram se apni life guzar sake

Abhijit: teeno….?... arre tumne itni badi bat hamse chupai….

Muskan confused: kon si bat

Daya: teeno wali

Muskan: (yelled and hits on daya's arm) mean mai rajat nd papa

Abhijit: ohhh asha asha …hame laga ki kahi tum dono do se teen hone wale ho

_Muskan blush_

Daya: dekho dono kaise shrma rahe hai khas krke rajat…abhijit lagta hai ki abb bahut jalad he hame yeh khuskhabri bhi milne wali hai…..

Abhijit: ha lag toh aise he raha hai…

_And they shared a laugh but their words someone hurt most …she does not bear more so she moves to washroom she was about to exit door when she feels someone hands on her waist….._

_She turns immediately and says "r…." but he …her eyes popped out to see him but he looks deeply in her eyes and they came out of their world and thinks when daya coughed fakely and abhijit _

Abhijit: bhai yeh bureau hai koi romance park nahi…..

_And all chuckled them_

_Kavin leaves her she turns to other side but he hold her wrist and say "kaha ja rahi ho"_

Purvi: ha mai

Kavin: chlo

_And both of them come there where whole cid team present_

Sachin: kya yr tum kal party mai nahi aye pta hai tuje kitna miss kiya….

Kavin: ha bs yr mujhe urgently jana pada

Daya: arre inse milo yeh hai rajat….

Kavin: (shakes hand)hello sir apke bare mai bhut suna hai maine …..apki seniority ke kisse…wase kafi strict the app maine suna hai apne juniors ke liye…

Rajat: (with a smile) woh toh mai ajj bhi ho…..cid mai strict na ho toh kam he nahi chlta

Daya: rajat yeh hai kavin…..inspector kavin….aur purvi ka fiancée

And he shocked deeply after hearing " purvi ka fiancée" words….. first time his expressions changed after hears about her engagement ,….his mind said " she is engaged now" …he closed his eyes not in anger but ….."in pain" …..he manage his tears and trying to compose himself….luckily all are busy with kavin and no one notice him but without one person…..

**I know this chapter is not too good but I will try my best to make it perfect…. So wait till next chapter**

**thanks jannatfairy, ananya d, kavinsanjana, anubhab mondal, asdf, purple angel1, saney, ansha di's ananya, blair 64, nikita, raina, guestnl, pari, rajvi girl, adk**

**thanks parise 22: dear miracles bhi yahi pai hote hai….. I know you don't like rajat muskan but sorry dear its my story concept…..so don't be sad…..but I promise I must provide you rajvi moments in this story**

**thanks ravu 161:glad after reading your lovely review**

**thanks kashaf titli : shock shock dear…. Waiting for next chapters**

**thanks shah khanam: I am not sure but I will try to write a story on sachvi**

**thanks harman: its starting waiting for more chaps**

**thanks kritka, guest, kiya: I know yet there is no pair of rajat muskan so its quite difficult to accept them**

**thanks sia, guest: hmm kavin toh hai purvi ke liye…..**

**and also thanks to silent readers….and sorry if I skipped any name….**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks kavilover 20, kavin princess, rajvigirl, saney**_

_**Thanks ravu 161, shah khanam, jannatfariy , kashaf titli**_

_**Thanks purpleangel1, parise22, blair 64**_

_**Thanks kuki: sorry dear I don't say anything because I am also confused about it…is it a rajvi fic or kavi fic…..?**_

_**Thanks shabana, rashmi, ashna**_

_**Thanks kitty" : muskan is not in negative role here**_

_**Thanks guestnl, pari, kima, kitty, poonam, sia**_

_**Story is:**_

_And he shocked deeply after hearing " purvi ka fiancée" words….. first time his expressions changed after hearing about her engagement ,…. his mind said " she is engaged now" … he closed his eyes not in anger but ….."in pain" …..somehow he controlled his tears and trying to compose himself….luckily all were busy with kavin and no one noticed him but without one person….. he turned to other side for hiding his tears…. at the same time acp sir came there_

Acp: a gye sab log

All said : yes sir

Acp: tum sab jante he ho ki rajat abb cid Mumbai ka part nahi hai magar ek special case ke liye high authorites ne rajat ko phir se mumbai mai appoint kiya hai….. tum sab os case ke bare mai jante ho last year bhi hum log iss missionpr gye the "mission complete" (name of mission) tha hamre mission ka name….

Daya: magar sir woh mission toh successful raha tha

Acp: ha …magar information mili hai ki kuch log os gang ko phir se bana rahe hai..

Abhijit: toh phir sir abb hame kya karna hoga

Acp: iss ke liye rajat, kavin, purvi aur ishita ka name aya hai….. tum sab ready ho…?

_Four of them said yes sir_

Acp: good….. magar tum logo ko 2 teams mai jana hoga….. rajat nd purvi ek sath jayenge aur kavin and ishita…..

_Rajat and purvi looked to each other_

Acp: rajat and purvi mai tum dono ko isliye ek sath bhej raha ho kyuki tum dono ne ek sath kam kiya hai aur ek dusre ke kam karne ke tarike ko ache se jante ho…..

_Rajvi nod_

Acp: tum logo ko abi niklna hoga

_And cid team discuss their plan _

_**Outside bureau:**_

_Kavin and ishita went to their car while rajvi was standing there….._

Rajat: purvi tum gadi mai jao mai muskan se mil kr ata ho

_Purvi nod and went from there _

_She remember something_

**Flashback:**

_Purvi was in her house when rajat came to her house and rang the door bell again and again impatiently ….. _

Purvi: (to herself) yeh bar bar bell kon baja raha hai

_She opened the door and found rajat there_

Purvi: rajat tum… itni bells ek sath…. Andar auo

Rajat: nahi abi nahi …..bs mai toh tumhe milne aye tha…. Mujhe abi niklna hai…..

Purvi: kaha ja rahe ho…

Rajat: ek important mission pr ja raha ho…..

Purvi: ek cup coffee toh ho jye..

Rajat: ek minute ka time nahi hai mere pass

Purvi: toh phir aye kyu…..?

Rajat: com'on yr tum se mile bina mai kahi par ja sakta ho specially kissi mission pai… aur wase bhi tu meri lucky charm ho… chl by… mai toh tere sath batton mai lag gya

_He hugged her tightly and within a minute he disappeared from her eyes_

Purvi: (pov) kuch nahi ho sakta iska….

_Flashback end:_

_while thinking " ek pal tha jab tum kissi bhi mission pai jane se pehle muj se milne ate the aur ajj" ….._

_on rajat side_

_he was still standing there when someone put a hand on his shoulder….. he turns _

person: tum thik ho ?

rajat: (smile through watery eyes) ha… abb mai chlta ho…

_and he also left the place_

**in rajvi car:**

_there was silence in car and no one ready to utter anything….. both of them trying to avoid each other and their gaze was also not met …purvi continuously starring to outside through window after a long time when rajat realized they were near about their destination rajat start the conversation_

_he breaks the silence_

rajat: purvi tumhe sab code yd hai ache se…..?

purvi: (with fake smile and in stern tone) mujhe sab yd hai….mai kabi kuch nahi bholti rajat sir(stressing on word sir)

rajat: purvi tum mujhe sirf rajat bhi keh sakti ho…. I mean

purvi: (cuts him and in same tone) no sir…you are my senior and how i can call you rajat instead of rajat sir

_he well understand her harsh tone….. so he keep quite mum_

_after few minutes they reached their …four of them start their plan and almost succeed but at the end when they were on fighting with goons a bullet was about to hit purvi when rajat noticed it he trying to save her but at the same time kavin pulled her toward him and both of them lying on the floor….. rajat hits the goon in anger…. he took a relief sigh to saw her fine…And till night they succeed to accomplished their mission… they handed goons to local police_

rajat: kavin tum thik ho…

kavin: ha sir mai thik ho…..

rajat: tumne purvi ko bachya….oske liye thanks

_kavin, ishita shocked whereas purvi gave a unbelievable look to rajat_

Kavin: (shocked) sir app kyu thanks bol rahe hai.. purvi meri priority hai agar mai purvi ka dhyan nahi rakhoga toh kon rkhega…

Rajat: (in embarrassed tone) ha tum sahi keh rahe ho…

Kavin: mujhe lagta hai ki abb hame niklna chayiea…

rajat: ha…. mujhe aur purvi ko headquater mai report karna hai… tum ishita ke sath bureau jao aur iss case ka file work complete kr dena…

kavin: thik hai sir….

_They bid by to each other and four of them moved to their cars…. purvi with rajat and ishita nd kavin_

Ishita: (in teasing tone) wase abb tera dil toh kr raha hoga purvi ke sath jane ka…(ishita and kavin are friends here)

Kavin: ha…. (take a sigh) Magar kya kare hamra kam he aisa hai…. Aur wase bhi seniors ki bat toh manni he padegi…..

Ishita: hmmmm….

_And they drove off_

_second car was also on his way again silence was in car which was broken by rajat after a long time_

rajat: kavin ek asha ladka hai

_purvi well understand how mean he is….. but act as she doesn't know what he want to say_

purvi: sir achai dekhne wale ki nazar mai hoti hai… … isliye shyd apko kavin acha laga

rajat: purvi mera mtlab…. Tumhare liye asha hai…

_purvi eyes popped out_

purvi: mere liye….

Rajat: ha kavin tumhare fiancé hai….. aur mujhe lagta hai ki tumhre liye ek perfect life partner bhi rahega aur tumhe bahut khush rkhega

_He said while looking outside window_

Purvi: (in hurting tone) sir mai itni lucky nahi ho ki khushia meri life mai aye…..

Rajat: purvi tum aisa kyu keh rahi ho tum bahut achi ho aur kavin bhut lucky jo osse tumhra sath milne wala hai

Purvi: ashi… (take a deep sigh) bhut buri ho mai shyd isliye har koi mujhe chod kr chla jata hai…

Rajat: purvi please tum aisa kyu bol rahi ho….. woh tumhe chod kr kabi nahi jayega….

Purvi: kal kisne dekha hai sir ki kya ho jaye… (she said in hurting tone) agar mai itni he ashi ho toh app mujhe chod kr kyu chle gye the….?

_Car stopped with a jerk….. purvi head banged with car dashboard and a little amount of blood came from her forehead_

Rajat : (in panic tone) tumhe toh chot lagi hai….tum thik toh ho purvi...?

Purvi: (in calm tone and with fake smile) zindgi mai itni chotte khai hai ki aisi mamoli chot toh abb feel he nahi hoti rajat sir…

Rajat: (to himself) first add box bhi gadi mai nahi hai abb mai kya kro…..

_He pulls out handkerchief from his pocket and start to remove blood from her forehead….._

Rajat: (while wiping) bureau punchte he bandage laga donga….

Purvi: nahi sir jara si chot hai app fikar mat kijiyea

Rajat: kaise fikar na karo tumhe iss tarh dekh kr…

_He didn't complete his sentence when purvi direct looking in his eyes_

Rajat: mera matlab…. Mai gadi dekhta ho pta nahi isse kya ho gya

_And he came out of car and purvi also_

Purvi: kya hua sir…..?

Rajat: tyre puncture ho gya hai….

Purvi: oh no abb itni rat gye to koi mechanic bhi nahi milega

Rajat: ha… yeh rasta bhi kafi sunsan hai….. pta nahi koi aur vehicle ayega bhi ja nahi jisse hum help lai sake….

Purvi: (checking her phone) phone mai signal bhi nahi hai….

Rajat: ha yeh jagah Mumbai se kafi dur padti hai aur yaha se jungle ka area shuru hota hai…. Shyd isliye

Purvi: (in tensed tone)abb hum kya kregne

Rajat: kissi ke ane ka intzar

_They were sitting on road side when with some hesitation purvi said_

" apse ek bat pocho toh app bura toh nahi manoge sir"

_Rajat passed a cute smile to her_

Rajat: aisa kabi ajj tak hua hai ki maine tumhari kissi bat ka bura mana ho….. tumhari har bat mujhe khushi deti hai aur (he stopped when he realized what he said purvi also looked to him but he change the topic) ha pocho…

Purvi: (with hesitation) apki love marriage hai ja arrange….?

Rajat: (take a deep &amp; long sigh) arranged…

_He rest his back on road_

Kuch log kehte hai ki pehle pyar kro aur phir shadi ….. aur kuch kehte hai ki shadi ke bd pyar hota hai magar mujhe toh shadi ke bd ajj tak pyar nahi hua… kyu…. Yeh ajj tak samj nahi aya purvi?

Purvi: (in confused way) app toh love marriage mai believe krte the toh phir arranged kyu…?

Rajat: maine toh pyar kiya tha magar bagwan ne osse meri kismet mai he nahi likha tha…. wase tum btao kab se pyar karti ho kavin se?

Purvi: (in calm tone) pyar nahi…. Hum sirf dost hai….

Rajat:(in questioning tone) toh phir shadi

Purvi: maa chahti hai ki meri shadi jald se jald ho jaye… aur app toh jante hai ki acp sir mere papa ke dost the aur acp sir ko laga ki kavin ek asha match hai mere liye aur hamra rishta tay ho gya

Rajat: aur tumne ha kr di…..?

Purvi: (with fake smile) manna karne ki koi wajah bhi toh nahi thii…

Rajat: tum bhi toh love marriage mai believe krti thi…..

Purvi: ajj bhi krti ho magr jisse pyar kiya woh mujhe chod ke chla gya bina kuch kahe…. bina kuch bole… bina mujhe btaye…. Muj se dur chla gya…. (in hurting tone) Aur phir kafi der bd mujhe pta chla ki woh apni dunia mai bhut khush hai bhut agge bd chukka hai apni life mai … shadi ho chuki hai oski ….. (with a fake smile) toh mai bhi ek koshish kr rahi ho apni life ko track pr lane ki…..

_Her words pinched his heart a lot…. He thinks " purvi tum ajj bhi muj se pyar krti ho aur mai bhi tumse" toh phir yeh duria kyu…..? she was looking to other side when he moved to her she turned to him and found rajat closed her…. Their eyes met after a long time he lost in her eyes and she too….._

**So this chapter is done…. Please review krke btana ki kaise laga….. maine apni tarf se puri koshish ki hai isse interesting banne ki….abb apne ashe ashe reviews dena….. **

**Guys this story is mainly based on rajvi not a happy love story ….. I think now you got it….. next chapter again with rajvi but little bit kevi….. in next chapter i will reveal secret behind rajvi separation….**


End file.
